


Getting Ready To Leave For a Family Event

by kittyluvr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyluvr/pseuds/kittyluvr
Summary: Right before they are supposed to leave for the christening of their Uncle Theseus's and Aunt Leta's newborn daughter, Jake Kowalski-Scamander and Achilles Tolliver-Scamander use an interesting excuse in order to get out of going to a boring family event.





	Getting Ready To Leave For a Family Event

On a Saturday afternoon in June Frank Scamander went into the room of his two older brothers and was surprised to see them not dressed to go to the Christening and to the party of their newborn cousin,   
Alice.  
“Why aren’t you dressed, we’re supposed to leave for the church in a few minutes?” Frank asked his brothers wondering what he’ll tell his parents.  
“Dad says that this is just for family and we aren’t members of the family since Uncle Theseus is dad’s brother and we aren’t his real kids.” Jacob Kowalski-Scamander and Achilles Tolliver-Scamander answered him.  
“Mom and dad told you that dad is your real father, even if he isn’t biologically your father since both of your birth fathers died before they even knew about you.” Frank answered them wondering how he can   
get out of going to this boring family event since he was the biological son of Newt and Tina Scamander. He left their room and went downstairs where his parents were waiting for them to get ready so that   
they could leave.  
“Jake and Achilles aren’t coming down since they told me that they don’t have to go since they aren’t related to Uncle Theseus because they aren’t dad’s real kids. Is that true and if it is how are they so lucky to get out of going to that boring look at the new baby party.” Frank told his parents.  
Tina immediately went up the steps into her older son’s bedroom where she found them still in their play clothes. “You need to come down or else you would disappoint your uncle. Yes, he is your uncle no matter what you told your brother since when I married your father, he officially adopted you making him a part of his family, so his brother is your uncle.” Tina informed her older sons sounding irritated   
with them that she had to explain that Newt was their father even if he wasn’t related to them biologically.  
“Jake, your sister will be there since she is considered family after your birth mother helped Aunt Leta escape from Gridelwald’s prison.” Tina reminded her oldest son.  
“Mom, grandma and grandpa don’t consider me their real grandson though they never say anything. I know that they think that I would turn out to be a dark wizard like my birth mother even though I was   
put in an orphanage when I was born. I know that my birth mother did some good things but she was also, one of Grindelwald’s inner circle which resulted in her death. They don’t have an issue that my   
birth father was a squib only with my birth mother.” Jake protested.  
“I don’t care what your grandparents think about you, you are still going since your father considers you family even if you don’t share any blood.” Tina told her son making a note to let Newt know what his parents thought of Jake even though they never said anything to anyone, but with Jake being a natural legilimens like his birth mother he can read a person’s thoughts unless they use occlumency. Achilles smirked at that since his own birth father didn’t even know Theseus and Leta to even be considered family.   
“Don’t smirk at your older brother, Achilles you are still considered a part of your father’s family since when I married him, he took you into his family and that does include your Uncle Theseus. And if you don’t change into your nice clothes than I will change them for you, I do remember those matching little sailor suits that you had worn previously and how cute they looked on the two of you.” Tina told her   
sons. The two of them knew that she meant business and that she would use magic to change their clothes into outfits that they wouldn’t be caught dead in for punishment for them trying to get out of a family   
event.   
“We’ll get changed and be downstairs in about five minutes.” Jake answered his mother sounding defeated that their plan didn’t go over very well.  
“Okay and if you’re not dressed and downstairs by then, I will come up there and dress you myself” their mother threatened.  
When Tina arrived downstairs, she reassured Newt and Frank that the two other boys were going to be downstairs in a few minutes.   
“I can’t believe that they would try to get out of going by claiming that they aren’t related to your family even though when you adopted them it was made very clear that your family is their family too. Though you may need to let your parents know about Jake’s ability since apparently, they think that he is not a part of their family and that he would turn out to be a dark wizard like his birth mother. Your parents   
need to realize that both Jake and Achilles are your kids too even though they aren’t biologically yours. I guess that they don’t have an issue with Achilles since his birth father was an Auror like I was and I was married to his father even though we do have a copy of a marriage license for Jake’s birth parents. They may not see that marriage as being valid since we’re not sure of the circumstances of the marriage or even if it was legitimate. Besides, my sister, Jake’s birth mother had previously had a daughter out of wedlock since her father wouldn’t marry her mother since he didn’t want her to go to   
prison for their marriage, since at that time we all thought he was a no maj and not a squib. They don’t seem to care that his birth father was a squib who was raised as a muggle by muggle parents that   
took him in and raised him as their own after his own birth mother gave him up for being a squib.” Tina told her husband.  
Five minutes later both Achilles and Jake came downstairs dressed to go to the christening of their new baby cousin looking defeated that their plan to get out of a boring event didn’t work while their brother Frank looked at them as if he wanted to gloat about their failure to get out of going to the christening instead of playing with their friends.


End file.
